


Home

by club36hours



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/club36hours/pseuds/club36hours
Summary: Home is a warm and safe.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Home by Club36hours

Title: "Home"  
Author: Club36hours alias Hawaiian Victim  
Pairing: Skinner/Mulder  
Rating: PG  
Series: No  
Date: 5/17  
Archive: Only in DitB.  
Feedback:   
Notes: Some of my friends have accused me of being un-able or un-willing to write anything but hot sex....hmmmm so here is a little bit of fluff.  
Summary: Home is a warm and safe.

* * *

Walter Skinner, Assistant Director of the FBI smiled politely at the two gray haired ladies in the elevator as he stepped on. Tiredly he watched the floor indicator count up as he waited for his floor. His coat dripped onto the carpet at his feet and his glasses were partially steamed. Normally this would have bothered him but tonight he was too tired to care. Besides in less than five minutes he would be home.

Idly he hoped Fox had gone straight home when he gave Scully and him the rest of the day off. After two weeks in the field both of them looked exhausted. He still regretted releasing them to work for VCU. He would have preferred to keep the both nearby.

Stepping off the elevator he smiled again at the ladies before moving down the hall. He could hear their "such a nice man's" as the doors closed and whisked them away.

With each step closer to his front door he felt the tension of the day drain away. As the front door swung open he was hit by a wave of disappointment. The apartment was dark. Fox must have gone over to Scully's after all. 

Sighing he hung up his wet coat on the coat tree and stashed his briefcase next to the hall table. Yanking his tie loose he headed for the living room and the liquor cabinet. Pouring a finger of scotch he carried the glass over to the patio doors and stared discontently out at the rain swept night. 

Fox was probably with Scully right now chugging down a beer and eating take out. The thought irritated him. It had been two weeks surely Fox could have arranged to come home tonight. Taking a sip of his scotch he berated himself for being so needy. Fox and Scully were barely functioning. More than likely they had made itto Scully's place and just crashed. He smiled imagining Mulder sprawled across Scully's flowered couch his feet hanging off the end.

He would spend another night alone, but tomorrow he would track Fox down and drag him home. Smiling at the thought he drained his glass and carried it through to the kitchen. He didn't feel like eating. He was tired, bone tired. All he wanted was a hot shower and bed. He would have preferred a bed with Fox in it but he could wait.

Not bothering with lights he headed upstairs shedding his coat and starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. This morning he had left Fox's night light on and a soft pink glow spilled out the bedroom door and into the darkened hall. 

The light had been a compromise. After years of sleeping to the light and sound of a television Fox found it hard to sleep in a dark and quiet room. However, Skinner abhorred the constant drone of the idiot box. Together they had found the small lamp and draped it with a scarf. It provided a soft glow that satisfied Fox's need for light yet didn't bother Skinner. Fox would switch scarfs changing the light from pink, to orange, to blue depending on his mood. The addition of a sound machine that provided a background sound of rain or waves or a trickling stream converted the room from just a bedroom to a warm refuge. 

Skinner stepped inside the room and paused surprised. Fox lay stretched out diagonally across the king sized bed sound asleep. His Fox was home. The thought brought a satisfied smile to his face even as his body reacted to the presence of his mate.

Allowing himself the pleasure of just staring Skinner ran his eyes over his lover. Encased in worn sweats and wool socks, the love of his life sprawled stomach first across the mattress his face pressed into a towel and his hips canted up invitingly. He must have come home, had a shower, and collapsed on the bed exhausted. For the hundredth time Skinner was struck be the innate beauty and grace of his partner. Yet at the same time he noted the pallor of his skin and the dark rings under his eyes. Fox needed to rest.

Quietly Skinner moved into the room. He wanted to touch Fox, but instead satisfied himself with long loving glances as he moved about hanging up his suit and putting things away. Fox slept on.

Skinner reluctantly slipped into the bathroom for a hot shower. The pounding of the spray chased away the last of his tension leaving him drained and limp. Wrapping a towel around his hips he padded back into the bedroom. Pausing only long enough to turn up the heat he crawled up onto the bed and spooned up alongside the sleeping man. 

Leaning over slightly he wrapped one arm around Fox's waist slipping a hand up under the warm fleece of Fox's sweatshirt to caress the smooth skin of his lover's stomach.

"Mmmm, Walter?" Fox murmured sleepily.

"Shush love." Walter snuggled his face into the hollow at the back of Fox's neck. "Sleep" he ordered softly feeling the body beneath his relax again.

"Kay." Fox agreed his breath exhaling softly.

Skinner closed his eyes and relaxed drifting off. His Fox was home.

  
Archived: May 18, 2001 


End file.
